An American Tail V Ch 3
by D-rock625
Summary: The Third Chapter for The An American Tail V story I also have this on my Deviantart Page: be sure to visit.


AAT V: CH 3 – THE ASSISTANT

The next day Fievel was doing some paper work in his office about the work the employees. It was hard work but nothing that he couldn't handle. He studied in school about not only music but on business management as well. He was pretty much already prepared for this type of work. He knew what he would be facing as the assistant manager, thought it did surprise the other employees on how fast he got the position, most of the time workers must work for at least a year to have a position, but seeing as how he is their Boss's friend they would understand.

In the Meantime while Fievel was working on his daily work in his new office, Tony steps in with some news:

Tony: Hey Filly!

Fievel: Hey Tony.

Tony: Woah, you seem down, something bothering you.

Fievel: No. Well, yes, just thinking about the family I left behind at Greenriver.

Tony: Oh I see. You miss them.

Fievel: Yeah.

Tony: I know how you feel, and I know how to make you feel better.

Fievel: You do?

Tony: Sure, I got you an assistant.

Fievel doesn't seem so pleased with this news:

Fievel: That's the last thing I need Tony.

Tony: No no no, she comes highly recommended.

Then his mood changes:

Fievel: She?

Tony: (whispering to him) Yeah, and she's a good looking girl too, she's your age and very hot. Well? What do you say? She's waiting outside.

Fievel: Shhhh. Okay, let her in.

Tony walks out of the door and gives her the Okay to come in, and through the door enters this very beautiful looking white mouse with golden hair, pink nose and ears, and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a white shirt with a black medium skirt that reached to her knees. Of course Fievel is aroused by her looks in her outfit, her hips do seem very supportive to him as well.

Assistant: Hello, Mr. Mousekewitz.

Fievel: Hello, uh, miss…

Assistant: Karina, Karina Arabella. Some People call me Karina.

Fievel: What a beautiful name.

Karina: Thank you.

Fievel: Umm. Tony can I talk to you outside for a bit.

Tony: why?

Fievel: Just come, (to Karina) Uh you can sit there and wait for a bit.

She sits as the two boys head outside to talk for a bit, Fievel is wondering whether this is a set up for him and her.

Fievel: Tony, what are you doing?

Tony: What do you mean? you needed an assistant, and she's the one who comes highly recommended, and let me tell you she's a good looking one.

Fievel: I know that but you didn't tell me you would hire and assistant for me.

Tony: oh come on, think of it as a surprise present.

Fievel: She is not a package.

Tony: No she's not but she is willing to help you, okay just give her a chance. (he checks his watch) oh look at the time, I gotta get back to work.

Fievel: (he grabs him by the arms) no no, you can't leave me with her.

Tony: Why? What's the matter, can't talk to women?

Fievel: She's so pretty, but I don't think—

Tony: I have to get back to work see yah.

Tony walks out of there with Fievel telling him not to go but he ignores him. Now Fievel is very nervous and does not know what to say when he enters back into his office with Karina inside waiting. He takes a deep breath and then opens the door, just the sight of her looking at him while sitting on the chair arouses him.

Karina: Is everything okay?

Fievel: Yes Ms. Arabella.

Karina: You can call me Karinayah, or Karina, either way I don't mind.

Fievel: (nervously) oh, uh, okay. So Karina, I hear you are come quite highly recommended.

Karina: It's true; I just moved to this job from college about a few years back, and am looking forward to working with you, Mr. Mousekewitz.

Fievel: Umm, actually this isn't an interview, but I think Tony already hired you to be my assistant.

Karina: I know, I just thought you'd want to know me a bit more.

Fievel: W—well, why?

Karina: Isn't that what someone's boss supposed to do? Get to know them.

Fievel: Uhh, yeah—I guess, see I've only been here for only 4 days. So I'm new to this whole assistant manager thingy.

Karina: Oh, so this is your first job?

Fievel: Y—yes.

Karina: Wow, I've never heard of someone already getting this big position on their first job.

Fievel: Well, my friend Tony got me this, and I accepted. So… yeah, I'm still new at this, and I'm guessing you're not so I guess that's why he gave me an assistant.

Karina: That's why I'm here.

Fievel: Oh—okay.

They sit silent for about 5 seconds until Fievel said It was about time for Mess Hall break.

Fievel: W—Well I think it's about that time for Lunch, I guess.

Karina: okay, good meeting you Mr. Mousekewitz.

She leaves and Fievel sighs after she walks out the door. To him she was very attractive, and he somewhat found it a little hard to talk to a beautiful woman like that, but in the end he pulled off and was able to commence a conversation with her. Still he thought negative of himself during the conversation:

Fievel: (to himself) you were such an idiot.

Meanwhile in the factory, Tony was walking around making sure everyone was doing a good job. To him it satisfied him even more than just a "good" job; to him they were doing superb. The workers like Tony, as he walks by them they greeted him with open hearts. Tony asks one of the workers how he was doing, the worker gives a positive response, then Tony moves on, they respected him, he wasn't a very negative, very bossy type of person like when they were under management of a rat named Moe, who was a follower of the cat Warren T. Tony decides to pay a visit to a mouse that Fievel had meet three days ago, Tim, who was working on putting the cloths where they needed to be put.

Tony: Tim.

He turns around:

Tim: Oh hello. How are you?

Tony: Good just walking around checking on everybody, making sure they're doing a good job.

Tim: We're doing great, how about you?

Tony: Fine, just fine, I'm looking for a good outfit, suit, or maybe even a tux.

Tim: Oh okay, I got the good things for you over here—

Tony: no no no, not for me, for Filly.

Tim: Oh, well I think I got the right thing for him over here. He looks like the kind of mouse who would wear a coat.

Tony: He does, but he needs something that he would wear on special occasions.

They look through the coats, and some of them don't seem to please Tony. Tim of course being his friend, he is curious as to why he needs a good looking coat.

Tim: Why does he need a coat for?

Tony: He's going with me and Bridget to a ball, next week.

Tim: Ah okay, the Ball that Gussie Mausheimer is hosting am I correct?

Tony: Yes.

Tim: Speaking of which how is our hero?

Tony: He's doing great, but he doesn't like being called that.

Tim: Why not?

Tony: Don't ask me. He probably just doesn't like it, I don't know why but he doesn't.

They continue to look but so far nothing satisfied Tony until he saw a very good looking black coat. Tony thought this would look great on Fievel, and decides to buy it. Seeing as how he was the manager, he can buy it for less, originally it was a $200 long coat, but he got it for only $85, a very good deal for Tony. Along with it, he bought a scarf, a dark red scarf that would go along with the coat.

Tim: I think he would look good in that.

Tony: Yeah, this is nice, maybe he can wear this, it doesn't necessarily have to be a tux, but yeah.

Tim: Good, that will do then. Please tell him I say hello.

Tony: Yeah I'll tell him. Thanks Tim, you are a good friend, I might want to give you a raise. You know to support your family.

Tim: Really?

Tony: Yeah because you're my friend, and you're doing really good, so yeah I'm gonna give you a raise.

Tim: Wow, thanks, you sure?

Tony: Yeah of course why not? You need that for your family, so I wanted to help.

Tim: Thanks, Tony. You're a good friend.

Tony approaches him to shake his hand:

Tony: You too. Alright see you later don't work too hard you hear me?

Tim: I won't.

Tony walks up to Fievel's door holding the coat, shirt, and scarf on his right hand, and knocking the door with his left. Fievel gives him the okay to enter, and Tony does so.

Tony: Hey Filly, I got you these.

Fievel: What are they? Ah man, why did you get me this?

Tony: Because, you needed something for the Ball.

Fievel: Well you could've at least told me about it so that I would look with you.

Tony: Nah, man it's the least I could do.

Fievel: No man, you should've done it.

Tony: You are new here, you've only been here for only 6 days, you could've at least said thank you.

Fievel: Oh, alright, thanks.

Tony: No problem.

Of course Tony was curious about how things went with Fievel and Karina.

Tony: So?

Fievel: (confused) so what?

Tony: How was she?

Fievel: Who?

Tony: The girl I introduced to you earlier today, Karina, how was she?

Fievel: Oh, uhh—her. Sh—She was… nice.

Fievel Starts to get nervous and Tony realizes this through his facial Expressions.

Tony: Oh really? You like her don't you.

Fievel: W—Well-

Tony: Yeah you do!

Fievel: I—mean—

Tony: Don't deny it pal—you like her.

Fievel: Hey come on, it's too early, and I don't even know her yet.

Tony: Well? What's the hold up? Why don't you get to know her?

Fievel: Because Tony, I just meet her, it doesn't work that way.

Tony Chuckles a bit.

Tony: You're blushing, I can see it, you like her.

Fievel: Okay well maybe I do, but that doesn't mean—

Karina: Umm, Excuse me.

Tony and Fievel immediately stopped talking and look to the door where Karina stood, she was amused by the two boy's conversation, but the boys were so very tense, they didn't know what to say at first, they were still tense while she stands there with her hands on her hips, they both attempt to say something,

Tony and Fievel: Umm... Hi.

Karina giggles at the two mice,

Tony: Well, see you later Filly (he hits him on the chest which causes Fievel to grunt in near pain, then walks out the door)

Karina: Well you and your friend seem to talk about me a lot.

Fievel: Uhh—S—sorry you heard that.

Karina: No, it's okay, I found it kind of… flattering.

Fievel: oh.. okay—I—I'm glad. (Laughs nervously)

He notices pieces of paper on her hand.

Fievel: What's this?

Karina: Oh it's just more paper work. Here

She walks into the middle of the room hands him the paper and something odd happens, both their fingers touch at the bottom of the pile as he grabs the pile of paper from her. Though Karina sort of liked it, Fievel was just too nervous; he starts to blush as he carries the paper back to his desk. Karina was curious as to ask him a question:

Karina: So… Do you?

Fievel: Do I what?

Karina: Do you like me?

Fievel: u—uhhh,

Fievel says nothing for just the sight of her looking at him with those gorgeous eyes staring right into him.

Fievel: W—Well,

The Bell rings sounding the time for lunch.

Fievel: Oh well look it's time for lunch.

He anxiously grabs his hat and rushes out the door leaving her in the room without an answer.

Fievel: Make sure you close the door please? Thank you.

She sighs and walks out shutting the door behind her and heads off to lunch.

At the Mess hall, Fievel was getting food being greeted by the other mice, calling him a hero, and of course he tells them not to call him by that title. After he gets his food he walks towards table where he sits alone, until Tony comes up and sits with him.

Tony: Hey Filly.

Fievel: What now?

Tony: Hey, why the long face?

Fievel: I embarrassed myself in front of Karina, that's why.

Tony: What? What happened?

Fievel: What do you think? She asked me if I really liked her.

Tony: and what did you do?

Fievel: I didn't answer her I just heard the bell and thought "saved by the bell."

Tony: Oh man, why didn't you answer her?

Fievel: I don't know, I just got scared.

Tony: Well? Do you like her?

Fievel paused to give it a thought.

Fievel: Y—Yes, I like her, in fact I think I'm falling for her.

Tony: Well look at you.

Fievel: Yeah, look at me.

Tony: oh come on, you should tell her.

Fievel: Nah, it's too soon, I mean we just meet today, and now you want me to tell her.

Tony: Hey she is kind of aware that you like her, and by you cowering out, that's what made her aware, you know most of the time it takes a long time for someone to realize that someone they've worked with, but with you, she know on that first day.

Fievel: Yeah well, I'm guessing she thinks I'm a looser.

Tony: No she's not.

Fievel: Really? How do you know?

Tony: Because she's over there, talking to her friends about you, I can tell because they're looking at you as they're talking amongst themselves.

Fievel looks at them and sees her talking amongst two of her friends, one of them a brown mouse with black pony tail hair, and another gray mouse with blond hair. They're laughing but Fievel sees no signs as to where she likes him, until she looked at him with a smile on her face, he smiles back at her, then she takes her food and leaves the mess hall dumping her food in a trash as she goes, her friends follow behind her.

Tony: See? She smiled at you.

Fievel: She left her chair.

Tony: That doesn't mean she doesn't like you.

Fievel: I think it does.

Tony: No it doesn't she has it in for you, when I told her she was going to be working for you she seemed shocked when she heard your name.

Fievel: Really?

Tony: Yes.

Fievel: shocked good, or bad?

Tony: She had a surprised look, and when I asked if she knew who you were, she knew, she called you a hero, she liked your name, and she was there when we released the Mouse of Minsk, and she heard it was all your idea.

Fievel: Wow. I had no Idea.

Tony: Well now you know.

Both of them sit silent for a few seconds, until Fievel got up and left.

Tony: Where are you going?

Fievel: Back to work.

He leaves the mess hall but stops to ask Tony a question:

Fievel: Tony.  
Tony: What is it?  
Fievel: Do you remember the indian tribe we encountered all those years ago?  
Tony: Cholena?  
Fievel: Yes.  
Tony: They moved.  
Fievel: Moved? Where?  
Tony: I don't know. it's been years since I've seen them. I went down there one time, and they were gone, all their things were still there, like they left in a hurry.  
Fievel: Oh, o- okay. Well I gotta get back to work, see you later.

He leaves.


End file.
